The Pythagorus Theorem
by KittyRin
Summary: "You are the cause of my lack of studying." I spat at him, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. -Leaf will learn the Pythagorus theorem, even if it means Gary will have to step in and teach it to her. In his own way. Rated for T for swear words.


Hey Everybody!

So, a little Oneshot from me :D It's nothing very special, and from far the best piece of literature I've written xD (If my stories are even considered correct writing, that is :P)

But as I was studying that in class one year ago, I got this idea. I wrote this a long time ago, but never actually published it :3 So, after checking for mistakes and all, (And not bothering about it for a long time xD) here it is. Please, no flames, and any ideas for upcoming fics or so is welcomed. Also, if you have a couple you like (Even if it goes against my couple ideal), I will write it :D (Only one I don't want is Advanceshipping. Thanks :3)

Oh by the way, I have no idea why Fanfiction won't take up sided letter. A2+B2 is supposed to be A squared. But Fanfiction won't take it :'( Sorry everyone.

So, here: **I do not own Pokemon nor their characters. Oh and I don't own the Pythagorus theorem.** xD

* * *

The Pythagorus Theorem

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at that stubborn fool, also known as Gary Oak. All I could think was jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk and jerk. Of course he was kind, caring and all. But not with _me_. He had changed, I would even say matured and was nice with everyone but _me._

That normally would not have been a problem. All I would have to do is ignore that stupid personality of his, right? But that was certainly not possible when that guy would not leave me alone, meaning he was stalking me. What a fool.

"Now why would I do that?" A low chuckle echoed from him. I gritted my teeth, ready to punch him. I walked on the opposite side of where I had been sitting, trying to get rid of the parasite.

"Because _you_ are annoying _me_!" I snapped right back at him, my teeth snarling viciously at him.

I sat back down with my math book, trying to study. Tomorrow was my exam, and I had no time whatsoever to prepare for it because a certain someone whose name starts with G had been bothering me. Know anyone? Let me enlighten you, it's Gary Oak.

The birds sang their melodies, people laughed, ate ice cream while I sat near the fountain trying to study for my exam while a certain jerk tried to annoy the hell out of me. Just great. My life was full of butterflies and dancing bears. By the way, I'm being sarcastic here.

"I remembered the time when you were also annoying." He rolled his green, beautiful eyes. Shit, what the heck was I thinking that for? Study Leaf… STUDY! I decided to try ignoring him once again, "Leaf." I felt him whisper in my ear, making me shiver from head to toe and jump at the same time. I glared at that stupid boy, or man, and got up to leave. He caught my elbow, making me spin around. I glared at him, eye to eye. His navy green eyes sparkled of excitement about teasing me. His, thin, lips formed a smirk on his face, whilst his maroon hair shook lightly with the flow of the wind.

"Aren't I supposed to be your math tutor?" I heard him mutter, for all my focalization was on his mesmerizing eyes that captivated me so. I groaned, trying to get these horrible thoughts out of my head.

"Oh. Oh! Because, you so _helped_ me." I snickered sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow, "Listen Gary. I don't give a damn whether or not you're my math tutor. You've made it so much harder for me to study! I can barely get my passing grade, and you're no help whatsoever." I shot him back, while I glared millions of murderous daggers at him, hoping it would make him shut up once and for all and make him leave. This had the contrary effect.

He raised one of his fair, wonderful eyebrows, and I cursed myself for thinking that nasty thought of mine.

"Look, I had no idea I had that effect on you. All I did was teach you math lessons." He chuckled, and I bit my lower lip. God was he sexy when he chuckled like that, and that thought made me hit myself mentally.

"Wha-? Look I don't know who you think you are to ruin my education but I have absolutely nothing more to say on that matter. Now, if you have nothing else to say, be on your way so I can study in peace." I finished my sentence and went to sit down on my the bench that was next to the fountain. He sat down next to me but made no noise for few minutes. But the very thought of him sitting next to me so close deconstructed me. I faked studying, and he started playing with my hand. He drew on my delicate hand, and it made me shiver once again. Gosh, could this boy never stop?

Yet I didn't snap my hand away, for I feared that it would upset him and most of all, I would miss it.

Then he stopped, much to my regret, and was trying to concentrate on what I was reading.

'The Pythagoras theorem= a2+b2=c2' I repeated to myself as I held my breath for his face was so close to mine. I could smell his scent that smelled a bit like chocolate, mixed with the freshness of flowers and strangely of soup. I knew this scent far too well. This soup that his sister always cooked, I inhaled it secretly and turned to that handsome boy.

He looked at me as well and smirked, "Are you done studying?" His smirk was so attractive, it was hard thinking. I shook my head, making him raise his eyebrow, "Then what are doing staring at me?" That sounded so arrogant, my anger ran through me like a volcano about to explode.

"You are the cause of my lack of studying." I spat at him, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Oh really?" He asked, raising his eyebrow again, making him look so good-looking, "How so?" His breath tickled my face, for he had drawn closer to me. Resist the temptation of kissing him Leaf. I gulped. My heart was racing like I was on a horse galloping at high speed in a competition.

"Because… you…distraction," I mumbled, blushing, only managing to blur out these incoherent thoughts. I hated myself for feeling like this.

"Distraction?" He drew even closer. Snap out of it Leaf! This thought made my head turn, my thoughts coming in my brain again like a tornado.

"Yes, I'm quite ticklish at the hand and doing that does not help me. I'm studying the Pythagoras theorem here." I blurred out stupidly. Oh, great excuse Leaf.

"Pythagoras? a2+b2=c2" He stated. I knew that, but I was trying to get this into my brain that was strangely very dense. So could he just shut up?

"Quit showing off!" I cried out, glaring at that boy.

"Why? I am your math tutor after all." Gary noticed. I gritted my teeth and was ready to hit him with my fists.

"Yes, that may be so, but your job is to teach me, not show off." I rolled my eyes in disapproval of his choice of words.

"Alright I'll teach you something." Gary smiled in an attractive manner. He whispered in my ear, making me flinch.

"A2+B2=C2" Oh god. This made me shiver, much to my discomfort. I knew he could see me shiver, "Come on Leaf. Repeat after me." I had this urge to slap him yet I felt my lips numb from the want to kiss him. God was this irritating.

"A2+…" I mumbled slowly and incomprehensibly.

"What? I can't hear you correctly!" He stated loudly, making my teeth grit yet again. What an ass.

"Shut up Gary! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled over and over again. When I stopped, He caught my chin with one of his hands. I looked at him. He was smirking, as usual.

"Tss, tss. Repeat after me Leaf and shut up." He told me, still not letting go of my chin.

We stared at each, my eyes full of resent. Meanwhile, I heard the laughter of children playing around, running around and playing hide and seek. I heard the chuckles of young couples, I heard the birds laugh too. Why was everyone laughing? Gosh, what was happening with the world?

"Repeat." He ordered and I did.

"A2+B2." I said.

"Finish it!" He yelled a little too loud. I glared at him.

"A2+B2=C2!" I shrieked as loud as my lungs allowed me but got cut off by that jerk. And I mean that literally. That jerk, that good for nothing ass was kissing me. What the _hell_.

I angrily kissed him back as he cupped my face . I put my two hands behind his, trying to rip hairs off his head. He groaned in pain and kissed me harder and harder. It only took seconds for us to be both panting.

We broke apart and I glared at him.

He smirked, "So, repeat?"

"A2+B2=C2." I repeated, biting my lower lip. What on earth had just happened? I had no idea. He nodded happily and bent down to kiss me again. I bit his lip and glared at him.

"Quit dreaming lover boy." I snapped. With that, I got up from the bench and walked angrily towards my house. Now another laughter could be heard. Gary's laughter. He roared from laughter at my temper. What do I care? He's just another one of these jerks that pollute our planet.

* * *

Quite short, meh :P I hope you enjoyed that and maybe if you didn't know the Pythagorus theorem, you know it now xD I hope this was not too cliche and certainly not too fuffy, happy ever ending sort of writing :D

So **review** as always, and please do tell me what you thought of this, remembering this was written a long time ago. ^_^

KittyRin :3


End file.
